Au féminin
by numb22z
Summary: nouvelle attirance plus féminine ce coup ci... le début d'une possible histoire...
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : dd

Date : juin 2006

Genre : romance Lizzie/Teyla

Note : premier essai slash féminin ! et toujours pas à moi les persos, qu'en est-ce qu'ils vont être côtés en bourse mdr

NB : une première dans ce domaine pour moi, c'est encore un peu court mais il me faut l'inspiration pour la suite et j'aimerais bien avoir votre avis ;)

Bonne lecture 

Elles traversaient toute deux ce long couloir de la cité. Elizabeth semblait visiblement plongée dans ses paperasses que lui incombait son statut de chef de l'expédition Atlantis.

Elle ne leva le regard qu'après s'être rendue compte qu'elle venait de percuter quelqu'un. C'était Teyla. La jeune athosienne avait également omis de surveiller le cheminement de ses pas pensant encore incessamment à la disparition du monde des vivants de sa bien aimée amie Charin.

« - Docteur Weir, je… je suis désolée !

- Ce n'est pas de votre faute Teyla vous savez. Si j'étais moins préoccupé par ces rapports de mission et plus attentive, ce genre d'incident ne se produirait sûrement pas. »

Elle se baissa pour commencer à rassembler les quelques qui s'étaient échappés de ses mains lors de leur collision. Teyla se précipita pour l'aider. Elle lui tendit un petit paquet de feuilles qu'Elizabeth glissa entre les autres dossiers qu'elle tenait dans les bras. Un petit sourire timide de remerciement apparu sur les traits de son visage.

Elles se séparèrent et continuèrent chacune leur chemin. Elizabeth se retourna juste avant de quitter le couloir et affichait une mine rosée. Teyla , elle, était toujours dans ses pensées

°°O°°

L'athosienne ressemblait trait pour trait à une jeune femme qu'elle avait connu quelques années auparavant sur Terre. Elle était devenue en quelque sorte comme une sœur à ses yeux, une petite sœur qu'on a envie de protéger sans se poser la moindre question.

Mais avec son amie, il y avait une différence. C'était un autre degré d'amitié, de complicité qu'elle voulait créer.

Ses pensées allaient bien au-delà de simples discussions amicales. Elle l'avait ressenti dès leur première rencontre. Ils n'étaient arrivés sur la cité que depuis quelques heures quand elles avaient fait connaissances. Teyla lui avait inspiré une part de mystère et de grandes qualités de leader. Un point commun qu'elle n'avait pas négligé. Mêmes responsabilités, mêmes angoisses.

Le dialogue qui se nouait entre les deux femmes était donc venu naturellement. Elles avaient appris à se confier l'une à l'autre sur leurs espoirs, leurs doutes.

°°O°°

Elles discutaient tranquillement dans le bureau d'Elizabeth. Petites confidences, grands soulagements. L'heure du repas se faisait sentir, à bavarder aussi longtemps les estomacs réclamaient à manger. Elles partirent toutes deux en direction du réfectoire.

Toutes la matinée Elizabeth l'avait dévisagé du regard. Ce teint d'albâtre, ces longs cheveux cuivrés, son expression si réjouit à chaque instant. Cette femme sentait la vie et l'envie. Elizabeth se sentait parfois confuse de la regarder de la sorte, elle se demandait si son attitude l'avait trahi. Ses yeux la trahissaient souvent, elle pouvait juste mettre la couleur plus que rosâtre des es joues sur le compte du fond de teint.

TBC 

Les reviews sont mon oxygène alors svp ne me laissez pas mourir aussi bêtement ! lol


	2. Chapter 2

Une suite pour pas perdre patience trop longtemps, je m'y mettrais plus à fond à la rentrée avec mon portable promis !

Merci pour vos reviews, **Ophélie** et **Crazy Foxy **désolé de faire attendre si longtemps …

Note post-écriture : c'est bizarre à dire mais j'ai vraiment pris du plaisir écrire ce chapitre, je pensais pas que ça allait être si intéressant d'écrire sur deux femmes mais ça l'est et je trouve ça beaucoup plus facile qu'on peut le penser. Bon je vous laisse et…

**Bonne Lecture**

°°O°°

Elle était encore et toujours dans son bureau. Ce bureau. C'était un peu sa raison de vivre sur la cité. Chacun devait avoir un coup à lui, un coin pour se laisser prendre en rêve, un coin pour oublier la notion du temps. Elle, s'était son bureau. Comme cela tout le monde pouvait la croire en train de travailler et personne n'osait pas venir la déranger pour des broutilles.

En fait, elle pensait. Elle ne faisait que penser de ses longues et interminables journées seule dans son bureau.

°°O°°

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de son bureau, c'était _elle_. Elizabeth en frissonna un instant en entendant le doux son de sa voix. Elle l'invita à entrer. A la vue de la jeune femme elle ne put laisser échapper un petit sourire gêné sur son visage.

Elle fit signe à l'Athosienne de prendre place sur un des sièges face à elle et commença à lui dire :

Lizzie : « Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite Teyla ?

Teyla : Tout d'abord merci de m'accueillir Dr Weir ! _Elle fit un geste de remerciement de la tête._

Lizzie : C'est tout à fait normal, je suis ici pour que tout se passe le plus paisiblement et normalement possible.

Teyla : Bien voilà, j'ai peur que nous n'ayons un réel problème sur le continent. Les terres que vous avez mise à notre disposition, j'ai la certitude qu'elles sont infectées par quelque chose. Je ne sais pas par quoi encore mais le blé pousse anormalement. Tout les grains pourrissent de l'intérieur, mon peuple est effrayé. Sans nos récoltes vous le savez bien nous sommes perdus. Il y a tant de bouches à nourrir et notre survie en dépend. D'autant plus que les commerçants sont durs à trouver dans la galaxie, vous avez déjà eu du mal à en trouver pour combler le manque que nous faisions subir à vos hommes en étant venue ici sur la planète de la cité d'Atlantis…

Lizzie : Teyla, vous savez bien que c'est grâce à vous que nous avons pu négocier avec d'autres peuples pour obtenir quelques récoltes pour subvenir à nos besoins. Tout mes hommes sont très reconnaissants de ce que vous avez fait pour nous aider. Et c'est bien la moindre des choses quand on sait que votre planète et votre peuple à été décimé à cause de nous. Et c'est tout naturellement que nous vous avons offert l'hospitalité qui se devait. Alors…

/ Docteur Weir, ici Beckett, vous devriez absolument venir voir ce que nous venons de découvrir. Vous en reviendriez pas si je vous le disait /

/ Carson, un moment je vous prie et je vous rejoint. /

Lizzie : Je m'excuse Teyla…

Teyla : Faites je vous en prie, nous trouverons un autre petit moment pour en discuter. Ça semble vraiment important pour que le Dr Beckett se mette dans un tel état. _Elles sourirent toutes les deux à la réplique de l'athosienne._

Teyla : Vous pouvez me faire confiance, si le problème est si grave que vous me le dites il serait préférable de le régler au plus vite. Revenez me voir ce soir après le dîner, nous reparlerons de tout cela avec toute l'attention qu'il doit y être mis. »

Elizabeth sortit de son bureau assez rapidement courant à la joie que pourrait lui donner la découverte de Carson. Teyla, elle, resta un petit moment face au bureau du Dr Weir encore bien soucieuse.

°°O°°

La suite de la journée Teyla la passa dans sa chambre à méditer. Il semblait que les mauvaises situations s'abattaient sur Elle et tout son peuple ces jours-ci. D'avoir le décès de sa bien aimée et grande amie Charin et maintenant un problème alimentaire qui pouvait mettre la survie de son peuple en péril. Bien sûr ce n'était rien comparé à toutes les menaces wraiths que les athosiens avaient dû affronter depuis la nuit des temps mais aujourd'hui elle était le chef de sa tribu, la garante de leur sécurité et de leur survie. Elle se devait de tout faire pour protéger son peuple de toute menace quelle qu'elle soit. C'était le rôle que son père lui avait confier à sa mort et elle lui devait bien ça, il avait été si aimant envers ses hommes qu'elle sentait la mission qu'il lui avait confié. Elle n'y avait pas entièrement été préparé mais elle s'en saurait comme une chef dans ce rôle.

Elle rendit aussi visite à sa grande famille sur le continent. Les informant que le problème allait rapidement être étudié et que l'on pouvait faire confiance aux terriens pour cela.

°°O°°

Après la grande annonce faite par Carson à toute la mission Atlantis et la joie qui avait régné dans le mess à l'heure du dîner, chacun reprit ses occupations routinières. Il ne fallait pas perdre de vue leurs activités scientifique, militaire et diplomatique de vue.

C'est comme ça que Elizabeth se retrouva à nouveau seule dans son bureau. Par moment elle pouvait s'apparentée à une tour d'ivoire. Garder le contact avec ses compagnons mais ne pas oublier qu'elle était la commandante en chef sur la cité. Elle imposait un grand respect à tous et malgré son côté humain très apprécié, elle restait quand même aux yeux de tous LA dirigeante.

Tout était donc paisible pour un soir quand une transmission émanant de la Porte interrompue le calme dans la salle d'embarquement. Elizabeth sortit immédiatement de son bureau pour aller voir ce qu'il en était. Dans la salle des commandes Peter **(1)** venait de recevoir le code d'identification.

Peter : « C'est le code d'identification du SGC madame.

Elizabeth : Bien, et qu'elle est l'objet de leur communicat…

Peter : Attendez madame, ils nous envoient un fichier.

Elizabeth : Attendez qu'il est été fini de se télécharger et faites le moi parvenir.

Peter : C'est déjà fait madame ! »

La communication avec la Terre n'avait pas été très longue, Elizabeth se demandait encore qu'est ce qui pouvait bien leur faire parvenir comme information. Sûrement un énième rapport sur un de leur nouveau vaisseau ou quelque chose dans le même genre. C'était devenu assez fréquent ces échanges banals de nouvelles diverses et variées.

Elle récupéra l'information sur une disquette et alla la lire à l'aide de son ordinateur dans son bureau. La nouvelle qu'elle venait de lire la scotcha sur place. Ses mains commencèrent à trembler petit à petit. Elle décida de baisser les rideaux de son bureau pour que personne ne vienne la déranger. Elle ne voulait à présent plus voir personne.

**TBC**

(1) je digère toujours pas le fait qu'il soit mort et surtout le faible hommage qu'il a eu mais bon c'est ça les batailles. Des disparus, toujours des morts… juste émouvant la façon dont Rodney l'annonce à toute la cité snifff. Bon j'avoue j'ai regardé The siege y'a juste quelques jours lol et ça m'a donné l'idée pour une autre fic enfin ceci est une autre aventure pour bientôt je l'espère et vous avez sûrement plutôt envie de lire la suite de la fic je pense.

ps: je cherche toujours le nom de l'acteur ou du personnage que joue le nouveau gars qui tient le rôle du nouveau dans la salle des commandes, celui qui réceptionne les transmissions & Co à la place de peter. Il est canadien je crois et assez petit lol donc merci si quelqu'un avait un renseignement...

**Voilà pour ce soir mais je suis tellement inspiré que la suite va vite être écrite après que j'ai posté ce chapitre mais j'attendrais un jour ou deux pour la poster (sadique moi ?). Juste le temps pour avancer un peu plus encore dans l'écriture. merci si vous me lisez et j'espère que ça vous aura plus en tout cas…**


End file.
